narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/Archivo1
¡Bienvenido a la Base de Datos del Ex-Raikage de Kumo hay algun desaptado que siempre arruina lo articulos con sus estupideces por ejemplo el articulo de sasuke uchiha el gai de mierda el boludo deberiamos prestar mas atencion a las personas que editan los articulos ya que hay algunos malintencionados que lo unico que quieren es hacer quedar mal a la wiki att: SasukeUchihaChidoriStreamthumb Mi Bienvenida la wikia ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Naruto Latino! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Danzou. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 16:39, enero 31, 2010 DB wikia te gusta dragon ball? si es ese el caso te invito a mi wiki Dragon Ball Wiki --Danke 7 00:52 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ;Oye porque no me respondiste?ahh tenia que responderte??? justo justo acabo de entrar a la wiki :perdon, bueno y que te parecio?? quieres unirte??--Danke 7 23:16 6 mar 2010 (UTC) si entre y quise editar pero no encontre que!!!!!!! esta muy completa te felicito : ayuda porfavor mira hay muchas cosas que editar o puedes agregar imagenes por ejemplo hay 3 proyectos de los cuales podrias participar en el de personajes que es simplemente poner mas info. en los personajes o imagenes. porfavooor necesitamos mas usuarios solo tenemos como 6 activos--Danke 7 20:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ok los voy a ver a esos proyectos y me podrias decir como se ponen las imagenes? se lo del codigo que es:Archivo:Nombre.jpg Agregar un texto alternativo texto alternativo Crear una miniatura thumb| Especificar el tamaño de la imagen 200px| cualquiera de esos pero no se como ponerla :Pues mira en la barra de la isquierda hay un boton que dice "subir uno o mas archivos a la ves" hay buscas el archivo y todo lo que pusiste anteriormente--Danke 7 en dragon ball 00:15 15 mar 2010 (UTC) a ok gracias pedido pido a los admins que ya no se pueda editar como editor no registrado porque e visto en el articulo personajes que an borrado algunos articulos y cosas informacion que algunas an ido recolectando criticas Hola James, estoy trabajando activamente en Naruto latino wikia y me gustaria pedirte que cuando edites algun articulo no pongas "teorias" o cosas inventadas por los fans, como la teoria de que Madara le dio el rinnegan a Pein (si entras de nuevo en el articulo que he editado de Pein podras entender porque es incorrecto) o articulos como el de "Yondaime Gaiden" como si fuese una parte real de la serie cuando no es asi (tambien me he tomado la molestia de editarte y corregir el articulo). Por favor, tomate tu tiempo para verificar la informacion y no escribas todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza. Hagamos grande y util este wiki. Gracias. ok ;) , gracias por decirme. pero porque no lo de yondaime gaiden? es lo msimo que kakashi gaiden (esta bien que el resumen era malo pero bueno). ahhhhhhh ya entendi.no habia leido lo que escribiste.esque no sabia que era creado por los fans,yo pense que era original. Hola Hola James cullen. He visto que te pasas mucho por esta Wiki y que editas mucho, y la verdad te doy las gracias por ello. Bueno, quisiera ver si pudieras ver este tema cuando tengas tiempo: Adopción del Wiki. Si tienes alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no dudes en comentarlo en mi discusión. Muchas gracias por tu atención ;D. --Ivan Uchiha 22:33 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Adopción del Wiki Hola de nuevo James. Pues verás, ya he ido a Wikia Central, y pedí si me podrían dejar a cargo del Wiki. Pero me han pedido que todos los usuarios activos me apoyen con la idea, es por eso que les pido su ayuda, para así tomar rienda de una vez por todas con esta gran Wiki que la hemos hecho grande gracias a nosotros. Si tienes alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no dudes en comentarmelo ;D Muchas gracias por el apoyo y verás que si podremos lograrlo. --Ivan Uchiha 23:35 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ok ok ivan te voy a ayudar tengo un amigo en wiki y le voy a decir que ponga la firma ademas le voy a poner el mensaje a todos los que editen. me pareces muy responsable te felicicto y espero que seas el proximo admin de esta wiki. Articulo Jonin Esteee que trates de hacer en el articulo al poner "articulo sensei" una redirección?? porque si es eso pon esto #REDIRECT:nombre del articulo al que sera redirigido y listo ah y lo de Dragon Ball wiki no me has apoyado ehh ya hasta te puse una guia en la barra de la wiki para TODAAAA las instruciones--Danke 7 en dragon ball 22:58 16 mar 2010 (UTC) ya te dije que en la de dragon ball no encontre que editar el problema es q tampoco soy experto en dragon ball cometario alta imagen la de tobi jajaja jaja si pero se ve mal aca. Muchas gracias Hola James cullen. Solo quería agradecerte por tu gran apoyo, ya que por fin gracias a ustedes he podido adoptar el Wiki. ¡Ahora a disfrutar en grande y a editar! Saludos. --Ivan Uchiha 18:40 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Crear enlace Si me podrías especificar un poco más sobre eso, te lo agradecería James. Saludos!--Ivan Uchiha 18:54 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Pedido Oye podrias hacerme un favor, me he fijado en la wikia de naruto en ingles, y en ella los miembros de Akatsuki en sus tablas aparecen sus anillos, queria ponerle la imagen y el nombre, pero mi compu no esta andando muy bien por eso te lo pido lo harias por mi?. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Kabuto aparece en el capitulo 487 del manga. Aqui (http://www.animextremist.com/naruto-manga.htm) siempre sale a tiempo, a veces salen los miercoles inclusive. Atentamente Leodix 20:15 23 mar 2010 (UTC) 'Wikia de Naruto' Oye tu editaste la pagina "actual Raikage", porque entre a ver y habia muchos datos mal, por ej: Darui mostro su habilidad con el elemento Ranton o Tormenta al pelear contra Sasuke y no antes, y el Raikage y Gaara pelearon con Sasuke antes de que Danzou escapara de la Reunion. Esos son dos de los muchos errores que encontre. Mas un monton de faltas de ortografia. Pon un poco mas de atencion. Y si el que agrego esos datos no fuiste tu mil disculpas :D. Atentamente Leodix Crear Categorías Hola James. Bueno, para crear categorías es muy fácil (es como hacer un artículo común y corriente), te explico: 1.- Te vas a "Crear artículo". 2.- Como nombre le pones "Categoría:Nombre de la categoría" (sin comillas). Asegúrate de poner bien la palabra con mayúsculas, acentos y dobles puntos, quedando como te dije anteriormente (Categoría:Nombre de la categoría). También, otra cosa, no pases espacio entre los dos puntos (:). Espero que te haiga ayudado. Si no entendiste una cosa, no importa, vuelve a preguntarme que para eso y más estoy ;D. Por cierto, no les tengo miedo ni a ti ni a Leodix, verán que con mi Sharingan anticiparé sus movimientos xD. -- Ivan Uchiha 03:57 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Error Hola James. Revisé las Categorías de Usuarios Activos que habías creado (que al parecer hiciste dos) pero solo encontré una. Quizás al haberlas hecho dos veces se queda como una, ya que llevan el mismo nombre. Si estoy equivocado, me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión. Por otro lado, quiero agradecerte por hecharme la mano con los artículos repetidos. Ya están eliminados, salvo uno que está bien escrito y más adelante le agregaré información (Chunin). Bueno, por si lo has notado, últimamente he estado un poco inactivo, y es porque la semana de exámenes ya viene (:S) por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de estudiar en la mayoría de mi tiempo, y el poco que me queda lo aprovecho para ver lo que pasa aquí y lo que pueda hacer. Pronto estaré más al tanto, pero por el momento disculpame, ¿vale?. Bueno, eso es todo y nos vemos luego. --Ivan Uchiha 04:48 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Acerca del artículo Jutsu (Naruto) Jutsu (Naruto) He visto la modificación que has hecho en Jutsu (Naruto). Acabo de hacer una redirección a Jutsu... Solo te avisaba Message by TheStrike | TimeStamp: 23:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Logotipo de Naruto Latino | Ayudame Hola James Cullen, me gustaría que me ayudes en armar el nuevo logotipo de Naruto Latino... Usuario:TheStrike/Logotipo Muy buenas ediciones, pero mejora tu ortografía (crítica constructiva, no destructiva xD) Message by 'TheStrike' | TimeStamp: '''00:36 1 abr 2010 (UTC)' Euu Tomas como te hiciste usuario destacado?? Avisame Frankohh 19:38 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Danzo ya busque en la wiki el articulo sobre danzou o danzo pero no esta ¿para que borrar mi articulo? solo por el nombre.... en el databook creo recorcar su nombre era '''DANZOU '''dije creo y otra cosa para que quitastes la imfo box de tobirama si asi estaba bien 'Tengo una duda' '''Aunque llevo ya cierto tiempo en la wiki aun no se como realizar colocar la ficha bibliografica de los personajes' veo que algunos usuarios tambien la tienen me podrias hacer el favor de explicarme como hacerla o conseguirla gracias ''' '''att: SasukeUchihaChidoriStream thumb|Firma Favor Te quiero pedir un favor pero antes Te quiero agradecer tu eres el usuario que mas me a sorprendido en esta wiki tus ultimas discusiones an sido maravillosas sigue asi hermano. a el favor es que la discusion Actual Raikage esta muy mal organizada y como tu hizistes la discusion me da pena editarla me gustaria que me alludaras a editarla (entre los dos) podemos copiar en contenido de esta pagina ok A Raikage y otra cosa como se puede poner ejemplo. cuando escribo tobi me lleva a madara uchiha por eso quisiera saver como r hacer eso quiero aprender a colocar esto (Redirigido desde TOBI) en las discusiones,... att: Daisuke69 Se te ha ido la mano... Compañero, no crees que se te ha ido bastante la mano con la parte "taka vs kumo" del articulo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/La_Reunion_de_los_5_Kages? Estamos intentando hacer unos articulos legibles, una buena wiki debe ser un elemento rapido de consulta, no una novela. Resumelo o si lo prefieres lo hago yo. Fakeland 14:08 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues sin animo de ofender amigo me parece una chapuza de proporciones biblicas. Pasate por cualquier wiki (nose, pokemon o dragon ball, nuestro wiki amigo) y podras ver que los arituclos no son tochos infumables que nadie se va a leer. Como ya te he dicho un wiki es una fuente de informacion, no una novela y no tiene ningun sentido escribir 200.000 palabras y poner ademas una seccion "resumen" "que paso" etc. Sin ir mas lejos te invito a que visites el wiki de dragon ball y mires el articulo de son goku, el maximo protagonista y basicamente el todo de la serie. Compara su extension y la forma en que esta hecho en comparacion con nuestro articulo sobre la reunión de kages, que ocupa 2 veces mas y es un momento puntual de apenas 4 o 5 numeros del manga. Como ya te he dicho, si no te ves capacitado o con ganas, te lo hago yo sin ningun problema. Fakeland 14:23 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Articulos Personajes Se me a ocurrido, al ver las paginas de la wikia de Naruto Estadounidense, hacer tablas en las paginas de los personajes como esta para los personajes que no tengan su esquema de clasificacion o para explicar mejor la existente. Por ej: Aca la tabla de Naruto y la Clasificacion. Archivo:Naruto_Uzumaki_Stats.svg.png Si me puedes ayudar a hacerla estare muy agradecido. Atentamente 22:12 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola fuiste tu el que pregunto si la maxima categoria seria 10? Pues no, ves las lineas que hay entre el centro y los bordes de las estadisticas de arriba, veras que son 5, si la parte azul marca la mitad entre una y se le agrega un ,5 a la ultima linea que atraviese la parte azul. Acuerdate de firmar las discusiones 22:13 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Naruto Latino Hola James, vengo a informarte que ya he creado el Tutorial Beta de edición para Naruto Latino, este es: Tutorial. Te aconsejo que lo veas para que incrementes tus conocimientos en el mundo de las Wikis, y hacer crecer la calidad de artículos. Gracias ;). 03:05 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Enlace con corchetes Pues verás James, la forma que tu utilizas para editar es la de Texto enriquecido '''(edición por defecto que te manda al editar un artículo), en esa edición tienes todas las herramientas necesarias en la barra de arriba (como me dijiste) para poder agregar o quitar cualquier cosa con un solo clic. Pero existe otra forma de editar, que es la llamada de '''Fuente, en esta edición tú misma debes agregar las etiquetas correctamente para poder realizar lo que quieres (en este caso los enlaces con corchetes []), y las herramientas son pocas. Te recomiendo que empieces a editar con el modo Fuente, que es el más utilizado para poder crear artículos bien estructurados. Para seleccionar el modo Fuente debes hacer clic en el botón superior derecho (en la barra de arriba a la derecha) que dice "Fuente", de este modo te enviará a editar con modo fuente. Si no tienes ningunos conocimientos sobre esto, visita el tutorial y has unas cuantas cosas en la Zona de pruebas, ahí puedes hacer practicar cuantas veces sea necesario. Por cierto, al ser plantilla, te manda automáticamente a modo Fuente. -- 18:34 14 abr 2010 (UTC) 'thumbthumbDISCULPA POR EL DAÑO CAUSADO AL ARTICULO DE SASUKE UCHIHA' disculpa por haber eliminado la plantilla de sasuke fue por error ya que mi pc al parecer tiene virus y esta lento te pido el favor de restaurarla lo mas pronto posible gracias por deshacer la edicion thumb|SasukeUchihaChidoriStream Respuesta Aca estan los elementos de chakra, tanto basicos como elementales, perdona la demora de mi respuesta. Archivo:Water_icon_svg.png Agua o Suiton Archivo:Fire_icon_svg.png Fuego o Katon Archivo:Wind_icon_svg.png Viento o Futon Archivo:Lighting_icon_svg.png Rayo o Raiton Archivo:Earth_icon_svg.png Tierra o Doton Archivo:Ice_icon_svg.png Hielo o Hyoton Archivo:Wood_icon_svg.png Madera o Mokuton Archivo:Lava_icon_svg.png Lava o Yoton Archivo:Storm_icon_svg.png Tormenta o Ranton Archivo:Boil.jpg Vapor o Futton Archivo:Crystal_icono_svg.png Cristal o Shoton Archivo:Dust_icon_svg.png Polvo o Jinton Archivo:Swift_icon_svg.png Veloz (No se el otro nombre XD) Archivo:Dark_icon_svg.png Oscuridad o Meiton Archivo:Steel_icon_svg.png Acero o Koton Archivo:Blaze_Icon.jpg Incendio o Enton 21:09 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Sobre Mi estoy en el primer puesto de los usuarios destacados. mi respeto al segundo: Leodix. FORRO ¬¬ no hay problema jeje :), es que mi compu anda 1541572153311.435589 de veces peor de lo normal por eso no edito nada ultimamente. Ah estaba aburrido y modifique un mangekyo sharingan que vi en google (le agregue los tomoes para que quedara mejor) por si lo quieres para tu personaje =) no sabia si dartelo a ti o a Ivan pero me decidi por ti :). Es este: Archivo:MangekyoSharinganWikia.jpg 02:55 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Hare lo que pueda para achicarlo, la verdad es que con esta compu casi que no puedo ni usar paint :(, sip aguante mi Byaringan, lastima que solo tengo un ojo Byaringan jej. 21:22 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Agregue el Mangekyo achicado y corregi unos errores de ortografia en tu usuario =P, aca tengo una imagen para el "Clan Dreigon" si quieres la achico para la plantilla. Archivo:JamesCullenClanDreigonIcon.jpg Archivo:JamesCullenClanDreigonIcon2.jpg 22:14 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Aca tengo otras alternativas Archivo:JamesCullenClanDreigon.jpgArchivo:JamesCullenClanDreigon2.jpg 23:05 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Hanzo te queria prengutar si la pagina de Hanzo existe en esta wiki (estube buscando y no encontre nada) hare una pagina de Hanzo ok att: Daisuke69 Si porfavor pero hazlo como en la pagina en ingles (con las imagenes pequeñas) Pein haz click aqui ok mañana voy hacer discusiones sobre todos los peins ok att daisuke69 Genial Te quedo muy bien mañana hare las discusiones de cada cuerpo para que tambien me ayudes hermano atte daisuke69 Error con Kisame estaba buscando a kisame y me econtre con esto Kisame pero intente buscar a kisame en la discusion de akatsuki y su pagina si aparece Kisame ¿cual sera el error? atte:Daisuke69